The Daemon Queen
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Aizen Sosuke and Kuchiki Tetsuya are dispatched by the king to rescue Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji from a group of imprisoned demons. But what they find when they arrive in the locked dimension is a horror unlike any they could have imagined...yaoi, mpreg, angst...Aizen/Byakuya/Renji main pairing, Ichigo/Tetsuya sub-pairing.


**The Daemon Queen**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**When the quincies attacked the Seireitei, leaving the land and the Gotei 13 in ruins, his majesty chose four warriors to fill with his power and send back to fight for him. The four each played their role and the quincy king was cast down. Too powerful to return to their places in Soul Society, the four were inducted into his majesty's service and left Soul Society to take their place with the king. One year later, three of the warriors disappeared. To retrieve his trusted defenders, the king would do anything...even put his faith in a shinigami who once plotted to kill him. This story is yaoi and contains mpreg. If you don't like, don't read. Main pairing is Aizen/Byakuya/Renji and sub-pairing is Ichigo/Tetsuya.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Offer of Redemption**

Even deeply asleep, Kyoraku Shunsui felt the glimmer of celestial power as a glowing white hell butterfly floated in through his open window. As he began to emerge into wakefulness, yawning and gently extricating himself from the slender, naked body of his white-haired lover, his partner, too, came awake and stared as the lovely insect made its approach, then paused and hovered in the air in front of them. Breathlessly, the two watched with widened eyes as the king's messenger yielded its missive.

_Kyoraku Sotaicho, _the king's calm, deep voice intoned, _it grieves me to give you this order, but it seems I have no choice. Six months ago, I sent my Hogosha (protectors), Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji and Shiba Ichigo on a mission of great importance. The three left the palace, accompanied by a member of my Norite (royal mounted guard), but only the Norite returned. He was badly injured and for a long time remained comatose. But upon waking recently, he was able to give us information about what happened to the others. I consulted the king's prism to discover who might stand the best chance of retrieving the three, as they are too valuable in my forces and too dangerous to allow to become enemies. You are to go to Central 46, where you will obtain the prisoner, Aizen Sosuke and bring him to my palace. My forces will be waiting for you at the prison. You must not discuss with the Central 46 council why I have ordered Aizen transferred to my custody._

Kyoraku and Ukitake were silent for a moment, their eyes watching closely as the royal butterfly turned and floated back out the window.

"I don't believe it," Ukitake said numbly, still staring as Shunsui slipped out of their bed and began to dress, "Are you sure this is for real?"

"Looks that way," Shunsui said, frowning, "I don't know what's going on, but it sounds like those three are in some real trouble up there."

"But to call Aizen Sosuke into the royal realm?" Juushiro mused, "What has come over the king? It's hard enough restraining that man where he is. The royal realm is filled with dense reiatsu. His powers will be amplified. If he breaks the seals on himself and the hougyoku..."

"I know," Shunsui replied darkly, "But we don't really have a choice here. The king ordered that guy to be sent, so we have to send him."

"I suppose you're right," Ukitake said, moving to join his lover in the dressing area

A short time later, the two taichos left the first division, proceeding at flash step speed through the still dark streets of the pre-dawn Seireitei. Neither spoke, as their minds were consumed with questions at the king's unexpected request.

_With the exception of Ywach, _Juushiro mused, _Aizen Sosuke is probably the most wicked soul to ever inhabit Soul Society. And having been defeated by Shiba Ichigo and imprisoned, he is embittered to the point of insanity, if he was ever sane to begin with. What plan could the prism have recommended to the king that would require such a man? The prism is said to house the souls of the prior incarnations of king and consort. It has vision and wisdom beyond ours, but how could those spirits have picked Aizen? I wonder will he even help, or will he just betray the king? But the king must have some plan for that. He must!_

He emerged from his thoughts as he realized that they had reached the outer checkpoint at the prison and quietly submitted as a guard held a scanner up to each man's eye to verify their identity, then waved them through. They entered the compound and encountered four men dressed in white and wearing white covers over their faces.

"You are his majesty's escort?" Shunsui asked.

"We are," said one of the men, stepping forward to meet them, "Thank you for arriving so quickly. His majesty is anxious for this mission to be underway."

"Well, you can count on us to cooperate fully," Shunsui said, nodding, "The ones mentioned in the king's message are friends and former comrades. We want very much for them to be safe."

"I understand. I have informed the watch and they are ready to lead us down into Muken."

Juushiro and Shunsui fell in with the royal escort and followed the compound guards onto a lift that carried them down into the belly of Central 46. They emerged into the lowest level to find a second group of guards awaiting them, led by a man who wore an unnerved look as he observed them.

"Kyoraku Sotaicho," he said solemnly, "I am relieved to see you, sir. It was hard to believe the order that arrived, but I trust you will see this man does not become troublesome during his transport to the royal realm.

"I will," Shunsui promised, his breath catching slightly as the door to Aizen Sosuke's cell opened and a guard wheeled the heavily bound prisoner towards them.

Aizen's one uncovered eye rotated to fix on the leader of the Gotei 13 and his lips curved upward.

"Shunsui," he said calmly, "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I haven't time for chit chat," the first division taicho chided him, frowning.

"Will you at least tell me why I am being moved...and by royal escorts? Interesting. What is going on?"

"You will be briefed as to his majesty's expectations when we reach the palace," the lead escort said shortly, "Until then, be quiet or we will bind your eye and mouth too to shut you up."

"Hmmm," Aizen sighed, "I suppose my curiosity will have to wait then."

One of the royal escorts stepped in and accepted custody of the prisoner, then pushed his wheeled chair back between the waiting shinigamis and escort, onto the lift. They rose wordlessly out of the depths, their expressions grim as they proceeded out of the lift and into the main lobby. Shusui and the lead escort spoke briefly with the guards at the front desk, then the entourage passed through the front gates and across the small bridge. On the far side of the bridge, a black cat waited for them.

"Ah, Yoruichi," Shunsui greeted her.

"I'm here to see you to Shiba Manor. Kukkaku is waiting there for you."

"Thank you."

The group followed as the cat led them along several of the quieter streets, carefully avoiding the bulk of the morning Seireitei traffic as they worked their way towards the Shiba family home. When they arrived, Kukkaku was already waiting beside the tall, white tenchurren.

"Step inside, gentlemen," she called out.

The royal escorts ignored her, but the two taichos smiled as they passed her and entered the tenchurren.

"Good morning, Kukkaku," they said together.

"Morning, boys," the Shiba woman answered good naturedly.

She glanced at Aizen's bound form and scowled.

"Be careful with him," she warned them, "I don't know why the king wants to see him, but if it was up to me, there's no way he'd ever leave that cell."

She met Aizen's eye squarely.

"You can rot in hell for all I care."

"How pleasant to see you as well," Aizen answered, smirking.

"Get him outta here," Kukkaku growled, "He's smelling up the place."

The escorts wheeled Aizen into the opened pillar, then were joined by Shunsui and Ukitake. The two exchanged anxious glances as the door closed behind them and the countdown began. Their discomfort only increased as Aizen's dark brown eye found them again.

"I do hope that her hatred of me won't tempt her into just launching all of us into the abyss...but then, with the hogyoku still fused with my soul, I would be the only one to survive, so I suppose we are safe in her hands after all."

"I told you to be silent!" snapped the lead escort, "One more word..."

Aizen sighed softly and went quiet, stiffening only slightly as the tenchurren rumbled violently for ten unbearably long seconds, rattling their teeth soundly before suddenly shooting up off the launch pad and into the sky. Thickening reiatsu pushed down on the group uncomfortably as the pillar plunged through the deep layers of reiatsu that protected the royal realm from the world beneath it. Several jarring minutes passed that way before the ride smoothed out and the pillar changed orientation slightly and began to fall. It thumped down on the welcoming deck, short of the palace, giving its occupants a final, hard shake before groaning and going still.

"You would think there would be a better way," Shunsui said dryly.

"Really," Ukitake agreed, shaking his aching head.

They stood back as Aizen was wheeled out and the group was led forward. More escorts lined the stairs that descended to allow them entrance into the palace. The prisoner's chair was rolled to the base, then poles were inserted on each side and the escorts simply carried him up the steps, still bound to the chair. They passed a final set of guards and were met in the palace entry by a group of guards and attendants, who whisked Aizen away while others led Shunsui and Ukitake to a greeting room.

Aizen Sosuke couldn't help but admire the richly colored and beautifully decorated hallway they passed. And a smile graced his face as they reached a set of opened double doors and entered an even lovelier bedroom. The attendant at his right slipped a set of silver bands onto his wrists, then his ankles. Two other young male attendants swiftly loosed him from the heavy leather restraints. They led him into a large bathing chamber, where they undressed him and led him into the huge, hip deep pool.

"Ah, this feels wonderful after not being able to bathe for so long," he sighed appreciatively.

The attendants gave no answer, but only continued to wash him thoroughly from head to toe. He stepped under a stone waterfall to wash the lather away, then smiled as the attendants lathered and rinsed him a second time, then a third to remove the last of the grime form his long neglected form.

Fully cleaned, he was led to the soft bed in the chamber and dressed in a simple white yukata, then laid down and attended by the king's own healer.

"To what do I owe this special treatment?" Aizen queried, watching the chafing woulds and infected sores disappear from his flesh, leaving it soft, white and softly glowing as it had been prior to his long incarceration.

"The king just didn't want to see the disgrace you were when you arrived," the healer commented shortly.

He finished his examination and nodded to more attendants, who arrived bearing a lunch tray and tea service. No longer expecting answers to his inquiries, the long imprisoned former taicho instead turned his attention to the first food he had been given since his capture. New energy flooded his weakened limbs and his stomach snarled contentedly as he inhaled the savory food and enjoyed his tea more slowly. He was beginning to blink sleepily when the doors to his room opened and the attendants who had bathed him returned and dressed him in a finely tailored formal kimono.

Guards arrived as he finished dressing and curtly ordered him out into the hallway, where he was surrounded and led down several corridors, then into the throne room. They led him to a point just short of the throne, where the king waited with his consort seated quietly at his side. A long moment passed as the monarch observed him without words, then nodded in approval.

"Aizen Sosuke," he greeted the traitor.

Aizen looked back at him silently.

"You must be wondering why I have called you to the royal realm," he went on.

"Yes, it did cross my mind to wonder," Aizen said with slight sarcasm.

"It was not an easy decision," admitted the king, gazing down at him cryptically, "but you are the one that was identified by the prism as the one who could successfully undertake the important task I will ask of you."

"And why would I lift a finger to help you?" Aizen asked calmly, "There is no reason of any kind that I would do anything but kill you, given the chance."

"I am aware," the king noted, frowning, "However, I think once you have an understanding of the situation, you might feel differently."

"Well, unless my reward for helping you includes a full pardon, I am not interested."

"I understand your skepticism," the king said calmly, "You have paid a high price for your crimes. But let me assure you that if you are successful in this task, I will give you a full pardon and I will place you under my protection so that your former colleagues and friends do not simply do you in."

"Well, it would be hard for them to kill me as I still have the hogyoku fused with my soul."

"The hogyoku must be used to bring you to the height of your powers," the king explained, "Once it is used that way, it will no longer protect you from death. But you will have transcended permanently."

"You will have to keep me here," Aizen mused, "and you say I will be free? Why would you take such a reckless action? Do you think that just offering me freedom and protection is going to make me forget the reasons I originally made plans against you."

"I think that in the doing of this task, you will come to understand things about yourself that have been carefully concealed from you. And that said, I will leave off explaining why and will address the exact mission."

"Of course."

"You remember the shinigamis Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji and of course, Shiba Ichigo?"

"Yes, how could I forget," Aizen replied sedately, "Former colleagues and the boy who defeated me. Why? Has something happened to them?"

"Are you aware that they were brought here during the conflict with the quincy king?"

"Yes. Everyone knows that."

"I had them healed and infused with transcendent power...power such that after they served in the war, they could not be housed in Soul Society any longer. I had them brought here and made members of my personal guard. Kuchiki Byakuya and Shiba Ichigo became taichos in my hogosha and Abarai Renji entered the Norite along with another member of the Kuchiki house whom you will meet shortly. Six months ago, I sent the four on a mission to visit a troubled dimension, a prison dimension that held a number of powerful demons. These demons were originally placed there by my predecessor, but the dimension was deteriorating and I sent the four to investigate the matter and try to stabilize it. Only one of them returned. He was badly injured and comatose...his reiatsu corrupted from interaction with a demon. We weren't sure he would survive. Only a week ago, he finally awakened and was able to tell us that the instability was caused by the strongest of the imprisoned demons, and was a lure to try to capture transcendent souls to help them break the seal and escape."

"So, why do you need me?" Aizen asked curiously, "I don't know much about spirit demons."

"But you have powers that can help you to defeat them, or at least get you in to extract my royal servants. These men who were taken are crucial to my military. I need them rescued and I am willing to allow your freedom if you agree to do so."

"No."

"What?" the king asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I am refusing," Aizen said firmly, "I have no interest in such a mission or in losing the protection of the hogyoku."

The king sighed unhappily.

"I had thought you might say that," he admitted, "I have been offered one other option by the demon, himself."

Aizen's eyes widened.

"You...?"

"The demon can overcome the hogyoku and kill you," the monarch explained, watching Aizen's expression carefully, "And he has relayed to me that he will release the hostages alive if I turn you over to him to be devoured. I am not so heartless as to doom you to such a thing, though you did try to kill me. I called you here to give you the opportunity to assist me. But if there is no choice, then I must buy their return with your life."

"Is that so?" Aizen breathed, his eyes narrowing, "So, it seems you have me cornered, ne? I help you or I become demon's food?"

"Those are your options," the king said quietly, "If you refuse, I will deliver you to the demon tomorrow and if you accept the mission, you will leave with the surviving Norite on the rescue mission tonight."

"Who is the survivor?" Aizen asked quietly.

The king turned his head slightly and nodded, then the air a short distance from him shimmered and a lovely male shinigami with large sapphire eyes and wavy black shoulder length hair appeared.

"Tetsuya Norite," the king continued, "Tetsuya was with the three who disappeared. He is Byakuya's cousin and is the only one with powers of a nature like yours that can grant passage into that dimension. You have the power to affect the demons' senses and Tetsuya's water and ice abilities can affect the nature of your bodies so that he can move about unseen. Together, you have the best chance of being able to successfully extract the missing hogosha. But there is one thing you must understand."

Aizen gazed at him curiously, but remained silent.

"Kuchiki Byakuya has been made the demon's consort. He is badly corrupted and will resist being rescued. But I cannot leave him to such a fate. You must either bring him back so that we can help him to recover or you must be sure that he does not live. Do you understand the nature of this mission, Aizen Sosuke?"

"I do."

"And what is your decision?"

Aizen met the king's eyes, then turned his head to look at Tetsuya for a moment.

"How do I know that you aren't simply sending me to my death either way?" he asked, glaring softly at the king again.

"You don't," the monarch answered sternly, "One way or another, you will be the means by which those guardsmen return!"

"I see," Aizen sighed, shaking his head and smiling wryly, "Then, I suppose I will cooperate."

Out of the corner of his eye, Aizen saw a flicker of movement and noted the sudden look of relief in Kuchiki Tetsuya's shadowed eyes.

"I had hoped that would be your choice," the king said approvingly.


End file.
